My favorite Person Chapter One: My Cravings heard
by Blazikenwriter
Summary: Sorry but this chapter is very short. I will update once or twice every day. Misty meets Ash again. Will they confess?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I dipped my toes into the pool. I sighed every day since I left _them._ I try not to think of _them_, especially _him._ But this one time would be an exception. So I thought……. Where are they now? Are they still with each other? Why don't I call them? Why don't I send them letters? Why did I never try to find them after the gym was taken down? Why didn't I tell them it was never about the bike? Why? I try to keep my dreams, my illusions, even my thoughts away. I even try to keep away my thoughts of Pikachu. I can say his name because, well, there are many other Pikachu out there. Then my most feared thought came into my head. I kissed him once. And I never told him I liked it. He never noticed. He pretended it didn't happen. I splashed into the pool to shake these thoughts out of my head. But they would never come out, no matter what I did. Then I heard a thunderbolt. It was just another illusion. But the thing I hated the most was my dreams- they were vivid- vivid of him. So I decided to go to my special place. I hopped out of the pool and up to my room. I lay on the bed curled up for a minute. Maybe I was crying- I don't know. I sighed again and put on my usual red leggings, blue shorts and yellow T-shirt. I headed out my secret way- through the window, on the car, and to the tree house. I stood there for a minute, looking out the window. Then I saw a boy. Not any average boy, a boy I had met a year ago. But I only thought this before I saw him come out of the tree shadows. His name started with an M…………. Oh! His name was Max! I jumped out of the tree house and ran across the field filled with flowers. When I was a few feet away from him, I asked: "Hey, do you remember me?" I closed my eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second and then opened them again. "Oh, you're Misty!" He smiled. "Why aren't you are you here? Shouldn't you be with May?" I tilted my head. "Well, we met a little friend on our vacation here, so we decided to stay a little longer." He gestured to the forest where I saw a tall, spiky haired, figure lean against a tree a wink at me.

I ran across the field and stopped at the tree for a second. I gave him a huge hug. Now I could say his name. I said it a million times in my head. Ash, Ash, Ash, I kept saying. "Why aren't you at the gym?" he raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell you later." I said. I gave him another big hug.


	2. Chapter 2: I hear my life

"Hey, you know that girl you met a year ago traveling with me?" Ash looked ready to speed off. "Yeah, you mean May?" I got ready for her to pop out. "Well, here she is! And Dawn came too, but she's at the poke mart." Just like I predicted, May popped out. "Hey, Misty, I missed you!" She gave me a mean look after she looked cutely at Ash. "Who's Dawn?" I asked Ash. "Oh, she's another girl I traveled with! I hope you can meet her soon!" Ash smiled. "I hate Dawn." May grumbled, but Ash didn't hear her. "Well, I've got to get going, I guess." I started walking away. "Wait! You should join me, May, Brock, Max and Dawn in a hotel we rented!" Ash tugged on my arm. "Oh, I'd love to!" I exclaimed. We went off to the hotel room. "Dawn will be here tomorrow." Brock said as he made his bed. "We should go to bed." Max sighed. We crawled in our beds. After everyone was asleep except me and Ash, Ash said something. "Misty, May asked me on a date, but I was playing video games, didn't hear her and said yes! I really don't want to go. How do I let her down gently? You're a girl, you should know." He sighed. "You should just come clean with it, but do it really gently and explain why you didn't hear her." I smiled lightly. "Thanks for the help, good night." He turned off the lamp. The day went by so fast. I couldn't really sleep, but I finally dozed off around 1:00. When I woke up, everybody was still sleeping. I got out of my bunk and walked towards the mini fridge. I opened it to find some eggs and picked them up. I cracked each one on the frying pan, and started the stove. I picked up the newspaper and sat down in a chair with it. I found a very interesting article:

_LAVABRIDGE GYM TAKEN DOWN AND REPLACED WITH DRAGON TYPE GYM_

_The gym in Lavabridge town, Hoenn, was taken down and replaced with a dragon type one with new leaders, Taipa and Talen. We tuned in on a battle with flying type trainer Aira. Gym leaders send out their pokemon: Vibrava and Gabite. Opponent sends out her pokemon: Dodrio and Xatu. They battle for a long time, but the victory ends up going to the gym leaders. We took word from Wattson: "These gym leaders are the second strongest!" We asked him who was the strongest in Hoenn, and he said: "Tate and Liza! No one can beat them without training for a month after Winona!" _

I thought a little bit. All these gyms were getting taken down………. Just then, who I think was Dawn walked in. "Your scrambled eggs are burning." She pointed to the pan. "Oh, thanks." I put the newspaper down and ran to the oven. I shifted the pan to the counter top. "So you're Misty?" She smiled. "Yeah" I spun around. "Ash talked a lot about you." She said. "Oh, he did?" I was surprised at that fact. "Yeah, I think he kind of likes you." She chuckled. "That isn't possible. You should have seen us when we traveled together. We couldn't stop arguing!" I sighed. "Well, you don't seem like you argue now." She sipped a cup of orange juice. "Yeah, we've tried to be better at that. But we sometimes still do." I clenched my teeth. "Oh, I've got to get fishing!" I grabbed my rod and ran out the door. I walked to the elevator, pressed the button for the first floor, and waited. I skipped to the door and opened it. I pulled the map out of my back pocket and headed for the dock. There I hoped to get some big catches. I casted my line out there and sat down. I had been like this for 20 minutes already, so I got a sandwich out of my bag and ate it. But more time passed by, and I hadn't caught anything. Suddenly, a boy came up to me. "Hey, can I fish here too? This is my normal spot." He bit his lip. "Sure, but I've been here for an hour and haven't caught anything." I warned him. "That's fine," He sat down. "You just need to have patience." We sat there for hours, but didn't catch anything. "Well, I guess there's just nothing here." He reeled in his line. "Yeah" I did the same.

* * *

I opened the door to the room. I saw Pikachu feasting on my burnt eggs. "Misty, where were you! I thought you were just fishing!" Ash yelled. "I _was._ It just took a long time." I scowled. "Did you catch anything?" May asked. "Well, no." I stuttered. "Well, why were you out for hours?" Ash was accusing me. "I was waiting for the fish." I sighed. "Well, stay with us for the rest of the day, because me and Brock are leaving tomorrow." Ash said. "_Tomorrow………" _I threw my head back.


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing part of me

I sit here, just sitting in my bed. I read the clock. It says 9:00, the perfect time to go fishing. That spot might be more populated at this time. So I get my fishing rod and box. I tip toe out the door, careful not to wake May up. I went down the elevator, first floor, and out the door. I skimmed along the beach in the rain for a while to find the dock. I saw a figure sitting at the edge. It shocked me. His hair was spiky and black. He looked almost like he was……. crying. Not sobbing, but just a couple tears. The rain poured down on him. I stood there-frozen. I sighed silently and tip toed towards him. He turned to the left, so I sat down right beside him. He glanced right at me. "AHHHH MISTY" He plunged into the freezing water. "What are _you _doing here?" He spit out some water. I helped him up. "Why are you crying?" I wheezed. "I'm not crying……. Why are you so nice?" He asked. I was surprised by this question. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "You're nicer to me now." He looked down. "Oh, well, I hadn't seen you in a while, and I was pretty mean to you, so I told myself I would be nicer to you the next time we saw each other." I smiled a bit. "Oh, but why did you care if you hadn't seen me in a while?" He asked. This was getting harder and harder. "Well, I guess I just wanted to get away from the gym and visit you guys. Just to get away from my sisters and mom. They've been mean to me ever since….," I wish I hadn't gone that far. "My father passed on my tenth birthday." I coughed up. I felt a single tear crawl down my cheek. "Oh, Misty….. My father passed away, too, when I was four years old." He shook his head. "Oh, and, by the way, I like it a lot when you're nice." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not That Easy

I was in my bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. It was because I was thinking about what Ash had said. I finally decided to go for a stroll in the hotel. But I stopped before I could get up. I heard Ash and Brock talking…… So I sat and listened.

Ash: I wish Misty was more like herself. I mean, I like it when she's nice, but it's okay if she's like herself, too. I just like it way.

Brock: I get what you mean. She seems like she's sick.

Ash: She told me it was because she hadn't seen me in a long time. She thinks I absolutely hate it when she's mean……… We have to go to bed.

After that, I had a new vow to follow: To be like myself.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of an alarm clock. I didn't want to get up- today was the day they left. I got out of bed and smelled bacon coming from the stove. But I didn't want any.

Me: Where's Ash?

May: He's at the shed. Don't go, though, the shed is scary. It's old and creaky….. Ugh!

I grabbed my coat. I don't really care about the shed. I took off on my bike to the abandoned shed right near the fishing spot. I parked my bike out front and tugged the door open. There, I found Ash laying flat on the bed.

Me: Ash……?

Ash: Misty, we're leaving…….

Me: I… I know. I hate it when you leave.

Ash: When did I leave before?

My lip trembled, but I forced myself not to answer.

Ash: Misty, I want an answer!

Me: Before……….

Ash: Misty, just stop it and talk to me.

I sat on the edge of the bed, but turned my head away from Ash.

Me: I don't want you to leave. I really don't…….

Ash sat up right behind me.

Ash: Misty, why would you _want _me to leave?

Me: I would never want you to leave…….. I……..

Ash: M- Misty? Why are you like this? Please just talk to me.

With that, I strutted out of the shed. But I didn't pick up my bike. I ran to a big boulder and sat on it with my face in my knees. Ash came out about twenty minutes later.

Ash: Misty…….?

He had a confused and worried look on his face, and his eyes were a bit watery.

Me: I have to go...

Ash: Misty, please! Spit whatever it is out!

Me: No!

I got on my bike, and rode off on the path that broke into the city. I just couldn't spit out what I had in my head. I just couldn't say that I can't let Ash leave because last time he did, I only saw him twice more in my life until now, and I couldn't tell him how I felt about him…….. I knew I would be left for the vultures. I was not following my vow. Suddenly, my bike tripped on something's fin, and I toppled over. Well, whatever that something was, the thing jumped out and sunk its teeth into my leg, which left a huge gash. I was sitting against a tree, crying.


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Has to End

I rolled onto the path, but wasn't able to grab my bike. I felt like an idiot who just died. I closed my eyes, and hoped a car wouldn't kill me. Whatever bit my legs, it bit them hard. I saw blood streaming down the path. I tried to put pressure on it, but that made it hurt more. I hoped someone wouldn't find me. If they did, I would be just a retard that wasn't being careful. I was also hungry, concerning the fact that I hadn't eaten the entire day. I saw a berry bush nearby, but it was too far away. I then focused all my energy on not minding the blood. Whenever I see blood, I usually faint. But I think I was overcoming that now. Or maybe I'm not.

"Misty? Hello? Are you there?" I heard voices fluttering all around. "Huh?" I tried to sit up for a second. "You fainted because of blood loss," Brock told me. "Actually, I just fainted because I'm a little light-headed around blood," I said wearily. "What happened to your leg?" Max asked, notebook in hand. "Something bit it. I tripped over it and I guess it got mad," I rolled over to the side. "Whatever bit it had a little snack on your bike, too." May tried not to giggle. "Crap! I just got that fixed," My stomach growled a little bit. "Are you hungry?" Dawn offered me a sandwich. "Yes!" I took the sandwich off the plate and gobbled it down. "Where's Ash?" I asked, just noticing he wasn't here. "Oh, he's packing up back at the hotel." Brock said, not changing his expression. "Oh." I just realized my whole body was shaking. _Why does he have to go now? _

**Sorry the chapter was so short and took me so long. I just can't think of anything. If you have any ideas, please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You, you

**I don't own pokemon.**

"Ash," I ran as fast as I could into the hotel room. I realized I was totally out of breath, so I plopped down on the couch and could hear my heavy breathing. "H-," Ash was about to say hi, but he just stopped. There was a long moment of silence. "I'm leaving in five minutes, so uh, b-bye." He froze in packing his clothes, and glanced at me, then quickly glanced away and proceeded. My breathing started to get heavier. My eyes widened when I saw I was shaking violently. _Please don't go, Ash. I don't want you to go and I have feelings for you. If you go, I'll have nothing left. I can't let you go again. _I said in my head. I wish I could say that out loud, but I can't. So, I walked out of the room and lightly closed the door. But, I stayed outside with my back to the door, and then went to my knees. What I didn't know was that the door was ajar. And so, a warm hand pulled me through the door. "Misty, I love you." The voice said. "Ash, I l-love you too," As I leaned into his chest, his lips caught mine.

And then I knew what he was saying to me. _You're coming with me, Misty. _

THE END


End file.
